


The Betrayal

by Supergeek21



Series: Guess the Author Ficlets [9]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Arguing, Aziraphale Has Human Friends, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Betrayal, Bickering, Canon Compliant, Community: Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Canon, The Arrangement (Good Omens), The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21
Summary: After a drunken night apart Aziraphale and Crowley both feel betrayed by each other's actions.ORA backwards-chronological story of two supernatural beings being over dramatic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Guess the Author Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018723
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Good Omens Bingo 2021, Guess the Author: Round 3





	The Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Good Omens Writers Workshop Discord Server's Guess the Author #3 for the prompt "Betrayal” and the Good Omens Bingo prompt “The Arrangement”
> 
> Title and structural concept inspired by the Seinfeld episode "The Betrayal," (better known as the backwards episode) and/or the play “Betrayal” by Harold Pinter.

** Saturday-3pm**

“How could you?!”

Crowley’s blood ran colder-than-usual as the angel glared at him.

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb,” Aziraphale huffed. “You know what you did. Even after we talked about it!”

Realization crashed in on Crowley--he'd really fucked up this time. 

“Angel, I’m sssorry! I wasn’t thinking. I was drunk!” 

“That’s no excuse.”

Crowley sneered, “Well maybe if you hadn’t been galivanting about all night, I wouldn’t've gotten bored and drunk myself stupid.”

“I was home by 11!”

“At least I can blame alcohol!” Crowley retorted, changing tactics. “Unlike you.”

“When have I ever betrayed you like this?!”

“Now who’s playing dumb?” Crowley snapped. “I know all about what you do when I fall asleep, Aziraphale. I’m not an idiot!”

** Friday-9:22pm **

Crowley downed the remainder of his glass of wine as he changed the TV channel again, then reached for the bottle, only to find it empty.

“Oh bollocks…”

Aziraphale had been out with his book club over two hours already. There was no saying when he’d return, and Crowley was losing a battle with boredom.

 _No point staying sober,_ he thought as he staggered to his feet and into the kitchen.

Reaching into the refrigerator to retrieve a dessert-y bottle of white, Crowley’s serpentine eyes landed on something else: the most delicious-looking piece of chocolate cake he’d seen in years.

His forked tongue flicked out, detecting a rich, fudgy smell and his stomach gurgled demandingly.

“Tha’oughta pair nicely!”

Carrying the cake and wine out to the sofa, Crowley clicked on Netflix, preparing to find a movie Aziraphale would hate until he noticed the “resume watching” que.

“What the Hell?!”

** Friday-10:34am **

Aziraphale shut the front door as Crowley stumbled dazedly to the kitchen for coffee.

“Look what Emma just dropped off,” he said excitedly, holding out a plate with a large piece of cake. “Her daughter is a chef in London and made it for her, but she said there was too much for her to finish. It’s a shame I already had breakfast… and I’m going to be out this evening... I suppose I’ll just have it tomorrow.”

** Thursday-11:52pm **

Aziraphale shifted under the tartan blanket on the sofa in the darkened living room as the credits of their latest binge-series began.

“I say, Dear Boy, this is intriguing! Do you think she knows he’s lying?”

A snake-y snore answered the angel. He turned, disgruntled, to find his husband unconscious, mouth hanging open, and hand tucked under his cheek on the armrest.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “For Heaven’s sake, it’s not even midnight!”

Reluctantly, he began to look for the remote—Crowley was lying on it.

Aziraphale scowled as the next episode began to play, then looked surreptitiously from the TV to Crowley and back.

 _Well,_ he thought. _I can always re-watch the episode. No harm done, really…_

** Saturday-3:15pm **

“You ate my cake because I watched an episode of Bridgerton without you?”

“Three episodes! And that’s not **why** I ate it. I discovered that **while** I ate it!”

“Well, you fell asleep! I thought you weren’t interested.”

“I was!”

“Then why did you fall asleep?”

“M’asnake! I was warm! Since when do **you** leave cake lying around?”

“I was saving it.”

“More than you can say for Bridgerton...”

The pair glared at each other a moment longer until Aziraphale sighed. “Do you suppose this could fall under the Arrangement?”

“Y’mean cancel each other out?”

Aziraphale nodded.

Crowley exhaled and relaxed. “How 'bout I get some cake for breakfast tomorrow?"

Aziraphale smiled. “Sounds lovely. Would you like me to re-watch those episodes now?”

Crowley grinned. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could have found a way to fully commit to the backwards gag but it wasn't as funny if they resolved the fight before it even began. Also, I've never seen the show "Bridgerton" it just felt like the kind of show Aziraphale would be into on Netflix. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Comments will be answered after the collection is revealed.


End file.
